


Magical Morning

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Morning 2002: Do you believe in Santa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Morning

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Stockings

“Did you remember to hang the stockings?”

Harry woke slowly, surprised by the warmth in his bed, and the fingers poking at his ribs. “Mmph? Didn’t expect you to be awake.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t be,” Draco admitted. “But it’s Christmas morning. Did you remember to hang stockings last night? I wasn’t thinking. Or rather, I was thinking of exactly how good you taste. Which, I might add, I intend to make certain is still true this morning.”

“Don’t think I’ll suddenly taste like peppermint, just because it’s Christmas, Draco.”

“I’m licking you anyway.” Draco grinned and put actions to words.

#

“Stockings,” Draco murmured. He lay on his back, happily sated, Harry sprawled across his chest.

“You are obsessed by the stockings.” Harry laughed. “What do you think—” His voice trailed off. “Wait.”

“Just get the stockings,” Draco said mildly. “You’ve been quite good. I’m certain they’re full.”

Harry gave him a dubious look, but went to do as he said, retrieving them from over the fireplace. He looked bewildered when he returned, the stockings stuffed full of gifts. “How did you do this? We were in bed together the whole time.”

“Blame Santa,” Draco said, reaching eagerly for his own.


End file.
